


Afternoons are for Lovers

by RHCarter (Rad_Loser_Weenie)



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Canon Divergence, Country & Western, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, No Angst, No Beta, Western, date fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rad_Loser_Weenie/pseuds/RHCarter
Summary: There are days where Arthur thinks his life is nothing but drama, fear, and danger. Specifically in that order. This is definitely not one of them.





	Afternoons are for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [averts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averts/gifts).



> Feel free to leave a comment! This was written for my best friend, hope others like it just as much. Enjoy! :)

“Ah! Here is as good a spot as any, Mr. Morgan. What do you say?”

“It’ll do well, Mr. Mason. Hop over so I can spread us out.”

Albert steps to the side as Arthur throws the picnic cloth out and over the relatively flat and grassy spot of ground they’ve chosen to lounge upon. It’s not quite midday but the sun is out and, for once, they’ve no real need to worry about dangerous predators. Of course, that’s not to say that Arthur has lowered his guard completely, no, of course not. Albert is a man with few vices but the quiet, understated ferocity of one Arthur Morgan lying in wait for the perfect moment to strike surely would be one of them. 

“Well this is a fine day for a bit of sunshine, isn’t it?” Albert begins unpacking the basket of goodies he’d carefully hoarded in preparation for this little jaunt; a veritable mountain of handily sized dainties ready to be eaten and enjoyed in fresh air and among pleasant company.

“Not too bad, a’course it ain’t everyday I get to have a meal free of charge. 'Specially when good company is guaranteed.” Arthur shoots a slightly flustered Albert a playful grin, eyes just as easily roving the younger man’s face as scanning the nearby trees for danger. (Albert is no young twitterpated teen but Lord Almighty does Arthur Morgan make him feel like one). 

“I’ll say! Lately it feels like all my meals have been tests of my endurance, trying to force as much sustenance into my gob before I got maimed for the trouble.” Albert can’t help but smile as Arthur snorts out a laugh, pleased to put some good humor into his companion. 

“Now what’ve we got to eat, Mr. Mason? I been mighty curious.” Arthur leans in slightly, scanning the mound of offerings as Albert started neatly serving them both.  
“I’ve managed to gather us quite a tidy feast, my good man! Wheat rolls and biscuits from a school marm in return for a picture of her beloved mare, a host of boiled eggs fresh from a farm not far from the main road, pickled vegetables and even some fruits!” Albert’s flush with pride as he watches Arthur’s eyes light up, his brow rising with each food mentioned.  
“And I saved the very best for last, dear friend.” Arthur looks up in surprise, genuine wonder on his face as he watches Albert pull out a large mason jar and open it, steam rising gently from the contents. 

“Behold! Tomato gravy poured right from the stove. The cook at the inn I’ve lodged at was all too happy to hand me some in return for a hand or two with the potatoes.” Albert finished his grand reveal with a wink, excited to dig into their spread.  
“Well I'll be, Mr. Mason, yer surely aimin’ right for my heart with this here buffet. I must admit I’m impressed.” 

“Oh, Mr. Morgan you flatter a man, truly.” They share what might be a dangerously sappy look, smiles almost overly sweet, roses in their cheeks.  
“Oh but don’t hold back! I’ve got plenty for us both, and I’m rather hungry to begin with.”

“Don’t mind if I do. Pass me some’a those eggs and vegetables, Mr. Mason, I’ve got a hankerin’ for a sandwich.” Arthur splits three rolls in half, pressing torn egg and pickles between two halves for a makeshift egg salad sandwich, passing the third to Albert who finishes chewing his third strawberry before thanking Arthur. 

 

Together, the two men share space and a meal as the sun climbs higher into the sky, welcoming a breeze to cool them both off after finishing their food. They lay out on the blanket, watching clouds and speaking softly to one another. Their bodies are pressed close on blanket, arms touching and hands partially entwined as the day passes by in peace. 

 

“Thank you for coming out with me today, Arthur. It was grand spending this time with you.” 

Arthur fumbles only slightly as he moves his hand to fully intertwine with Albert’s.  
“Albert, it was my genuine pleasure.” With the shadows of evening slowly approaching, Arthur pulls Albert’s hand up to gently press a kiss to the back of his hand, squeezing with his own as Albert hums in absolute contentment.


End file.
